


Verlust

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [59]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boerne Is Comforting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Possibly Pre-Slash, Spring, Tatort Münster, Thiel Is Hurting, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Boerne war aufgestanden und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, so nahe, daß er unwillkürlich zurückwich. "Was ist los? Ist jemand gestorben? Ist Ihr Fußballverein abgestiegen? Hat Sie Ihre Herzensdame zurückgewiesen?"</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Thiel wollte lachen, aber er spürte gleichzeitig, wie ihm die Trauer die Kehle zuschnürte. Herzensdame. Fußballverein. Boerne hatte doch keine Ahnung, was wirklich -</i>
</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/73443.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Verlust

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Ich brauchte heute einfach ein wenig h/c. Jetzt geht's mir besser :)  
>  Originalpostingdatum: 11. Februar 2013

***

Die Sonne strahlte vom Himmel herab, an den Büschen zeigten sich Weidenkätzchen und in den Vorgärten blühten die ersten Blumen - kleine gelbe, deren Namen er nicht kannte*. Eigentlich hätte das seine Stimmung bessern sollen, aber heute wirkte das nicht. Nichts wirkte. Thiel öffnete die Haustür und schleppte sich die Treppen nach oben. Und dann war es auch noch seine eigene Schuld gewesen. Weil er in solchen Dingen einfach nicht ordentlich genug war. Er trat in seinen Flur, ließ den Rucksack fallen und warf seine Jacke über die Garderobe, von wo sie langsam zu Boden rutschte. Der Aufhänger war auch schon seit einem halben Jahr abgerissen, aber er hatte noch nicht die Energie aufgebracht, deswegen etwas zu unternehmen. Egal, knittriger konnte sie sowieso nicht mehr werden.

Wieso mußte immer ihm so etwas passieren, als wäre es nicht schlimm genug - er öffnete die Tür zum Wohnzimmer und blinzelte, weil er im ersten Moment seinen Augen nicht traute.

"Was machen Sie denn hier?!"

Boerne sah von der Zeitung auf. "Ich freue mich auch, Sie zu sehen."

"Wie ..." Er unterbrach sich selbst. Natürlich, Boernes Zweitschlüssel. Hatte er nicht beim letzten Mal deutlich genug gemacht, daß Boerne seine Wohnung weder in seiner An- noch in seiner Abwesenheit ungefragt zu betreten hatte!

Boerne faltete die Zeitung zusammen. "Was ist los mit Ihnen?"

"Wie bitte? Ich komme hier nach Feierabend in meine eigene Wohnung, in die Sie widerrechtlich eingedrungen sind, und Sie fragen mich, was -"

"Das meine ich nicht." Sein Kollege machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung, als wollte er seine Einwände beiseitewischen. "Seit drei Tagen schleichen Sie durch die Gegend, als sei die Welt untergegangen. Heute haben Sie mir nicht einmal gesagt, daß ich bei der Befragung von Zeugen nichts zu suchen habe."

Boerne war aufgestanden und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, so nahe, daß er unwillkürlich zurückwich. "Was ist los? Ist jemand gestorben? Ist Ihr Fußballverein abgestiegen? Hat Sie Ihre Herzensdame abgewiesen?"

Thiel wollte lachen, aber er spürte gleichzeitig, wie ihm die Trauer die Kehle zuschnürte. Herzensdame. Fußballverein. Boerne hatte doch keine Ahnung, was wirklich -

"Was? Jetzt erzählen Sie schon endlich, was mit Ihnen los ist. Wenn Sie noch einen Tag länger in diesem Zustand bei der Arbeit erscheinen - ist Ihnen klar, daß Frau Krusenstern bereits eine Intervention plant?"

"Eine was ...?"

"Thiel." Boerne streckte eine Hand aus, und für einen winzigen Moment dachte er ... befürchtete er, der andere wolle ihn in den Arm nehmen. Aber stattdessen wurde er nur am Arm gepackt und Boerne schob ihn zum Sofa. "Setzen Sie sich hin und reden Sie endlich."

Er ließ sich in die Polster drücken und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wieso er sich das immer wieder von Boerne gefallen ließ. Das Eindringen in seine Wohnung. Das Einmischen in seine Angelegenheiten. Das -

"Thiel ..."

Vielleicht würde er sich wirklich besser fühlen, wenn er das jemandem erzählen konnte. Und anscheinend war Boerne der einzige, der sich für diese Rolle anbot. Thiel seufzte. "Es ist nichts ... nicht wirklich. Nur ..."

"Nur was?"

"Lukas hat mir sonst zum Geburtstag eine Mail geschrieben."

"Oh." Boerne klang so, als wüßte er dazu ausnahmsweise mal nichts zu sagen. Aber das hielt nicht lange an. "Sowas passiert schon mal - ich meine, wenn der Junge nach Ihnen kommt, ist es kein Wunder, daß er alles mögliche vergißt, vor allem, wenn -"

"Er hat ja noch geschrieben, zwei Tage später", beeilte sich Thiel zu sagen.

"Aha." Boerne sah ihn forschend an. "Und wieso sind Sie dann immer noch so trübsinnig?"

Das war albern. Wirklich albern. Aber jetzt hatte er einmal damit angefangen, und Boerne würde vermutlich keine Ruhe geben, bis er alles erzählt hatte. "Ich wollte die Mail lesen, die er mir letztes Jahr zum Geburtstag geschrieben hat", murmelte Thiel. "Während ich ... gewartet habe." Zum Glück war Boerne so freundlich, nicht zu ergänzen _während Sie gedacht haben, er hat Ihren Geburtstag vergessen_. "Und ...," er schluckte, "... da habe ich gemerkt, daß die alten Mails alle weg sind. Mein Postfach hat wohl nur eine ... 'Vorhaltezeit' von drei Monaten."

Es war ja gar nicht so viel gewesen. Lukas war kein großer Schreiber, und er auch nicht. Ein paar Sätze alle paar Monate. Der ein oder andere Schnappschuß, den sein Sohn ihm geschickt hatte. Und er hatte nie etwas davon ordentlich abgespeichert. Er hatte nicht einmal darauf geachtet, ob seine Mails irgendwann gelöscht wurden - wer konnte denn so etwas auch ahnen? Und jetzt war alles unwiederbringlich weg. Genaugenommen waren Lukas Mails auch vorher schon weg gewesen, und er hatte es gar nicht gemerkt. Also hätte ihn das jetzt gar nicht so sehr treffen müssen. Er konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, warum er sich jetzt so fühlte, als hätte er etwas ungemein wichtiges verloren. Thiel blinzelte und sah auf seine Hände. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, daß Boerne weiterfragen würde. Aber da kam nichts mehr. Er fühlte sich trotzdem ein wenig erleichtert, auch wenn Boerne wohl kaum verstehen konnte, wie -

"Wollen Sie einen heißen Kakao?"

"Was?"

"Etwas anderes fällt mir nicht ein." Boerne berührte ihn leicht an der Schulter. "Aber Zucker und Schokolade haben erwiesenermaßen eine tröstliche Wirkung."

Thiel schnaubte. "Ein Bier hätte vermutlich eine tröstlichere Wirkung."

"Damit sollten Sie gar nicht erst anfangen." Boerne klang ernster als sonst. "Vertrauen Sie mir, Kakao ist in solchen Fällen das beste."

"Kakao hilft, wenn man zu blöd war, die Mails seines Sohnes aufzubewahren?"

"Kakao hilft, wenn man traurig ist wegen etwas, was nicht mehr zu ändern ist."

Am Ende wußte er nicht, was genau geholfen hatte. Der Kakao, den Boerne ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Oder die Wiederholung einer Hollywood-Komödie aus den Fünfzigern. Oder Boerne, der ihm erklärte, was Technicolor-Filme von modernen Filmen unterschied. Oder einfach die Tatsache, daß er nicht alleine war.

* Fin *

* Winterlinge - aber sowas würde Thiel nicht wissen ;) 


End file.
